Spirits Of Darkness
by Sonarr
Summary: Sequal to Days of the dark duelists. Read and review. AXJ Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

RAWR

_**RAWR!**_

_**That's right, folks. Rawrz is back, and more Hypo than ever. I have too much time on my hands, and I know just how to use it, considering the reaction to my last fanfiction.**_

_**SEQUEL!**_

_**That's right. Sequel. I said it would come, and here it is. **_

_**New readers, please read my other story: Days of the dark duelists. **_

_**Otherwise, this may be a little confusing.**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

A month ago, Alexis had terrorized the school as a Dark Duelist, Defeating all who opposed her in the name of an evil spirit.

1 month later, however, she sat under a tree on the duel academy grounds, with Jaden Yuki, the wonderous boy who had saved her (And countless others) several times, the boy who possessed the spirit of Haou, The Supreme King, and, who, most important of all, had recently become her boyfriend, laying next to her with his head in her lap. Of course, the fact that she was going out with Jaden had caused some major side effects. Chazz was now a depressed slump, Atticus would barely stop following her around, and lots of her peers were chiding her for going out with a 'slifer slacker'.

However, none of this mattered to her. She absent-mindedly stroked Jaden's hair, while looking at the sky. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from her lap.

"Uh, Lex, would you mind not holding me down like that? I kinda wanna get up."

Jaden had awoken. Alexis blushed, and snapped her other arm back, which had been holding Jaden tightly in his sleep. She quickly kissed him to cover her embarrassment, and said:

"You shouldn't be asleep there then, you lazy bum!"

She stuck her tongue out him, and turned away in mock anger. Jaden pouted at her, prentending to be hurt.

"But Lex, you know you like it when I sleep like that." He said, hugging her from behind. Alexis giggled. Since when had Jaden, her, goofy, completely oblivious Jaden, become so good at this?

It was at that point fate decided to interrupt. In the form of Atticus. He popped out of no-where, making weird coey noises and going on about how glad he was that his sister had finally found someone, and what he'd do to jaden if he hurt her.

Alexis half-screamed, and grabbed Jaden's hand, dragging him away.

"Run" She laughed, pulling the brunette by the hand into the forest behind them. Eventually, at the old spirit well, they came to a stop. They sat here, laughing and talking for the rest of the day, until they finally parted for the night.

It was that night, almost at 12, that it happened. A bright light, blasted from the volcano, waking almost everyone on the island up. For once, this included Jaden. He hopped out of bed, grabbed his dueldisk, deck, and clothes, and ran to the source of the disturbance. He was the first to get there. And the last. A barrier of darkness sealed him in, but not so thick that it couldn't be seen through. Jaden saw Alexis come running, pounding her fists against the barrier.

**She can't help you now.**

Jaden pinwheeled around. Surelu, it couldn't be?

It was.

Standing there, almost human in shape, but completely demon in presence, was the spirit of darkness that he had defeated last month.

"No. NO!"

**oh, but yes!**

The spirit laughed, a dueldisk appearing on it's arm. And thus, a furious duel ensued. After which, no-one could remember the contents of. But they all remembered the dreadful result.

Elemental heroes scattered, and a winged kuriboh card fell from the hands of the young brunette. He fell to his knees, no longer hearing the tortured cries of his friends and supporters who had amassed around the barrier. One word slipped form his lips, before he disintegrated into darkness.

"Alexis."

And all fell quiet. Untill one cry, more distraught than any other, pierced the darkness.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEN!"

_Okay. I'm moving to the nuclear bunker now. And before I go, let me assure you. He is dead. No tricks. No games. He's gone. Simple as. Want to know what happens now? What this will lead to? What will happen to duel academy with jaden gone? Why am I asking you, when only I know? _

_**Read on, folks.**__._


	2. Chapter 2

O

**O.K. I've learnt my lesson. Never tell the angry reviewers where you're hiding.**

**-ducks-**

**-petrol bomb flies overhead-**

**Nice.**

**Ok, I decided I'd better put up the chapter today, or KiaraFay might kill me.**

I was tempted to wait, making anyone reading this, suffer. But then, I would suffer too. I don't even know what's gonna happen. It's a go-with-the-flow type thing.

**So here it is, people. **

**Oh, by the way. I've changed the font, because I consider it easier to read. If you disagree, please let me know.**

**Chapter 2 - the mourning.**

"JAAAAAAAAAADEN!"

Alexis's terrible cry pierced the night, before coming to a silence as she ran out of oxygen in her lungs. After this, she simple stood there, sobbing. Jaden's other friends also had mixed reactions. Syrus had burst into tears on the spot. Chazz was looking at the floor, attempting to hide his watery eyes. Hassleberry had gone into a psychotic rage, swearing that he would kill that shadow-thing, before realizing it had already died once, and had come back. At that, he just fell into a depressing silence. Atticus bowed his head, his eyes screwed tight shut, as if hoping that when he opened them, Jaden would be back. The rest of the onlookers simply stood in shock, before the teachers who were present recovered, and ushered them back.

The next day

A funeral had been arranged for Jaden that day. There was no body to bury, but they were going to place a copy of the card polymerization in a box, and bury that in place of him. The tombstone was currently being made, and people went about their daily business, albeit with a hint of depression.

The only ones to not move on and carry on were Jaden's closer friends. Alexis had barely spoken since the night before, and when she did, it was punctuated with sobs. Chazz had stopped being, well… Chazz. And Syrus had started randomly bursting into tears if something reminded him of Jaden.

Hassleberry had even stopped calling Jaden 'Sarge'

Later that day, Chazz was speaking with Atticus.

"I don't see why she's so beat up. I mean, I know she's going to be more sad than the rest of us, but I once heard her mutter about it being her fault. What's that about?"

At this point, had Atticus been his normal self, he would have plunged into a long and lengthy discussion/lecture about girls and their feelings. But now, he simply said:

"Don't you get it, Chazz? That spirit possessed her last month! She thinks she brought it here! Which means she blames herself!"

Chazz just sighed. He walked back indoor, and sat next to Alexis, trying to comfort her without upsetting her further. He skirted around the topic he and Atticus had just discussed, for the sake of her feelings.

**That weekend.**

Jaden's funeral was today. The 'grave' was to be next to the slifer dorm, facing the sea view that Jaden had loved so much. People kept looking at his old dorm room door. As if expecting him to pop out at any time, asking what all the fuss was about. But he didn't. After the man at front, who had flown in specially on a favour for the Chancellor, had finished speaking, everyone fell into a deep, respectful silence. The only noises were the wildlife, and Alexis's sobs.

From the trees, however, a winged figure watched, it's brow furrowed in deep thought. With a shimmer, it faded away, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

**See? No miracles. **

**-Cough- yet –Cough-**

**No, really. I have part of this planned, and I can almost guarantee you can't guess what will happen.**

**In the meantime, try and guess who the winged figure is! I may have something for the winner. Though what, I don't quite know. **


	3. Chapter 3

HEAD FOR THE HILLS

**HEAD FOR THE HILLS! **

**I'm no longer brain dead/bored/lazy.**

**So that means….**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUUUUUN!**

**UPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!**

**Okay. I'ma just get to the story now, before someone kills me because of the drawn-out wait.**

**Compared to my normal post speed, it musta been a looong time, huh?**

**Quick A/N: this is after yubel arc. Can't remember if I told you that.**

It was a month after Jaden's funeral, and most people had given up hope of him making a miraculous comeback. All except his closest friends. But even they were beginning to lose faith. And this was a problem. There was a desperate need for a duelist of his ability. After defeating Jaden, the Spirit Of Darkness had begun to amass his army again. But he was being more ruthless without Alexis's personality to hold him back. Alexis had been the only thing that had saved many of the pupils from being sent to the Doom realm, The Spirit Of Shadow's own version of the shadow realm. Instead, they were kept as Dark duelists. Jaden's fate was intended by the Spirit to be death from the very beginning, but once again, Alexis's personally had been the only thing stopping him.

Only the best duelists were made his slaves. The rest were sent to their Doom. Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, and many of Jaden's other friends were attempting to stop him, but were failing miserably. The Spirit Of Darkness had grown in power immensely, since fully separating from Alexis.

A week later was when the rumours began.

People began talking of a Winged figure, duelling with Elemental heroes against the Dark duelists. And best of all, He was winning.

People began talking. Who was he? Where did he come from? What was he? Many believed it was an angel duel monster, sent to defeat the SoD. Others, however, believed that it was Jaden, returned to them from the void.

The strongest believer in this theory was Alexis. So much so, that she convinced the rest of Jaden's old gang to stay up with her to try and find him. This was dangerous, as the Dark duelists were out in abundance at night. But they were willing to take the risk. Chazz, however, did take quite a lot of persuading.

So there they stood, huddled together to shake off the midnight chill. Then, right in front of their eyes, there was a bright flash, and a white figure with angel wings appeared from nowhere. When the light settled, it turned out the figure was wearing a robe, and was unable to be seen. A dark duelist stepped from the shadows, walking towards Him. This duelist simply went by 20. The new ranks of Dark duelists were numbered by ability, and their number was their name. This was the 20th ranked DD.

They both raised their duel disks.

"DUEL" they cried, simultaneously. He spoke in a voice like Jaden's own, only… purer, if that was possible. 20 spoke as the SoD did. A deep, resonating, disembodied voice.

"I'll go first." _He _said, in the voice that made Alexis's heart leap for joy. "I draw!" he pulled a card from its slot on his deck. He then slammed it down, a hologram of a small version of Elemental Hero Neos appearing.

"I summon, Elemental hero, Neos alias! In attack mode!"

Atk: 1900

"Then I set two face downs. Your move."

Alexis's face fell. Jaden never spoke like that, but, then again, maybe he was just faking so no one realized whom he was! Holding onto that fragile hope, Alexis kept watching.

"**My move. I draw!" **20'a voice resonated, as he pulled a card from his duel disk. **"I summon, doom mirror!"**

A black mirror rose from the floor, and inside it, Neos Alias was reflected.

"**Doom reflect. Become his Neos alias!"**

The mirror warped, becoming a black version of _his _monster.

"**Now, I pay 500 life points and discard a card, to double his strength!"**

20: 3500

Doom mirror: 3800 ATK

"**ATTACK!" **

At this, Alexis almost cried out. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"I activate Magic cylinder. You lose."

The attack was redirected, and 20 lost 3800 life points. Coupled with the 500 he lost, it was game over for him. He collapsed, but did not return to normal. Instead, the SoD pulled him into the Doom realm.

Alexis went running at _him_ and shouted:

"JADEN!!"

_He_ turned around, and pulled his hood down. It looked like Jaden, but with white hair.

"I am not Jaden. I am Angelic kuriboh. I was evolved from winged kuriboh by Jaden. A kuriboh in human form. I take on his appearance for that reason. But I do know where he is."

"Where?" Alexis breathed.

"He was fused with a duel monster. And so, when he died, He was sent to the card graveyard."

I did consider not telling you that bit. But I can't be bothered to base a chapter round it, and I'm nice.

**You've read, now review!**

**I'll be thinking of a prize for those who got close to Angelic kuriboh's identity.**

**(All of them.)**

**So stay tuned!**

**And now I hide from the rabid fangirls who had heart attacks from me faking Jaden's death. **

**-Does so-**

**RAWRZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH-EM-GEE!**

**I am back. Run, while you still can. **

**Frankly, I'll be surprised if anyone actually reads this.**

**Don't expect another release soon. Unless I get one out tomorrow as well. I'm goin' to Wales for a week, to have bruises and cuts landed all over my body. (Outdoor Ed. Field trip to the mountains. Fun, eh?)**

**Whelp, here I go**

Alexis stood there, dumbfounded. For a moment she simply stared at angelic kuriboh, trying to work out what he had just said. It didn't help that the spirit looked a hell of a lot like Jaden. It disturbed her concentration. Atticus could see this in her eyes, as well as the immense joy that Jaden was not lost. _Wow, she must be serious about him._ He thought, grinning to himself. Thankfully, it was taken as joy at the news.

Syrus had burst into tears again, but of happiness. Chazz was muttering something along the lines of:

"Stupid idiot, making Alexis worry like that."

And Hassleberry was running around in circles, continuously shouting

"That's our sarge!"

Then Alexis broke the babble of happy exclamations by asking something rather vital.

"I didn't think the Card Graveyard existed outside of Duels. And if it does, How do we get him back?"

Angelic Kuriboh turned to her, his face still neutral.

"It doesn't exist in duels. The cards you play with are copies of real creatures from our world. The only ones that truly appear here are the duel spirits, such as I, and his Ojamas." He nodded at Chazz.

"But in our world, there exists a sort of null world that we go to when we are defeated, until the reaper of the cards finds us. We are reaped, and then, believe it or not, reincarnated in a sort of way. We become child-like versions of our true selves. But if this were to happen to Jaden, only Yubel would be reincarnated."

Alexis gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry. Jaden will not have been reaped yet. The Duel monster presence in him is not strong enough to attract the reaper. Yet."

Alexis shook her head, dispelling the growing fear.

"Well then, how do we help him!" she cried, in desperation.

Angelic Kuriboh dipped his head.

"Bare in mind, it will be hard. But with my help you can assume card form and travel there to help him. It is possible, with your help, he can either escape, or miraculously, defeat the reaper."

He paused, giving them a moment to think over their answers. They didn't need it. Almost immediately, they all stepped forward, not even needing to say a word.

Angelic kuriboh nodded. "So be it." They were surrounded in a bright light, and reappeared in a desolate wasteland, covered in broken tombstones and battered angel statues.

There was, of course, a large difference in the appearance of the motley crew.

Atticus, for one, was now giant, black, and had wings. He had, of course, become his red-eyes black dragon.

Syrus was now rescuroid, and having to adjust to having wheels, and being like twice as high and 10 times as wide.

Chazz had become XYZ dragon cannon, and was swivelling around and aiming his blasters at different things.

Hassleberry had become Ultimate Tyranno, and was trying to get used to massive legs and short arms without stomping on anything.

Alexis had become Cyber Prima, and was standing there silently.

"So, where is he?"

Before Angelic Kuriboh could answer, there was a bright flash in the distance, and a lot of dust.

"I think we've just witnessed the Supreme King up to no good with the reaper." He said, and flew in the direction of the blast. The others followed, Alexis right at the front, despite being at the disadvantage of having a normal humanoid body, with no massive legs or wings or anything.

_Don't worry, Jaden, I'm coming.___She thought.

For a moment, the gold eyes of the brunette being chased around by a giant black shadow turned brown again, and he looked around. Nothing was there, other than the shadow, so he focused on screaming and running away some more. He was confident, but not enough to take THAT on. His eyes soon flashed back to yellow, and another explosion happened behind him, attempting to deter the shadow.

Y'know, it's been so long since I've posted that I'm no longer sure if this will be short or long once I post it. Well, hopefully you people like Quality not quantity, and that's what I hope I've given you.

**Read and review!**

**Rawrz~**


	5. Important filler

_**OMFG FILLER OF DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

_**It occurred to me, while reading through what I've done so far on this story, that one or two of you may wish to know what happened during the duel between Jaden and the SoD**_

Jaden narrowed his eyes at the SoD, and they turned from his normal muddy brown to the bright gold of the supreme king. He inserted his deck into his duel disk, never once taking his eyes off of the shadowy form in front of him.

The figure laughed. ** I'll go first, shall I?** Said the disembodied voice that had plagued Jaden's dreams for the last month.

I draw! And next, I play the field spell card: Forgotten ritual ruins! This is a very special card, because it will not only erase the memories of this duel from all onlooker's minds, but will also force the loser to forfeit his life!

While the SoD was speaking, they had been surrounded by stone ruins, with a sacrificial stone table behind each of the duelists, with a long-bladed sacrificial knife embedded in each.

**Next, I summon the monster card: Dark druid lvl 3! In attack mode!**

**Atk: 500**

**Def: 1000**

A small, hunched over figure appeared on SoD's fielded, shrouded by a black cloak and a funny-looking aura.

Next, I equip him with the spell card: Forbidden barrier rite! This means that, once per turn, I can pay 1000 life points to negate an attack on my monster! And now, I set one card and end my turn.

The figure let it's disk arm drop to it's side, and Jaden drew a card.

"I set 1 card, and summon Elemental Hero The Heat! In attack mode!"

Atk: 1600

Def: 1200

"His ability means that he gains 200 attack points as there is one E-hero on my field!"

Atk: 1800

Def: 1200

"and he attacks your monster!"

Wrong! I activate my equip's effect! Your attack is negated! But, before I pay the 1000 points, I activate a continuous trap! Voodoo doll! Now any effect damage or life point costs are taken from my enemies life points!"

Jaden winced, as a needle went through the voodoo doll that had materialized in SoD's Spell & Trap zone.

Jaden: 3000

SoD: 4000

Oh, did I forget to mention you will actually feel any damage you take in this duel? How very foolish of me.

Jaden recovered, his eyes even narrower. "I end my turn."

Very well, I draw! And during my standby phase I must pay 400 life points to keep my Voodoo doll on the field.

Jaden: 3000

SoD: 3600

**And my dark druid levels up! Dark druid lvl 5!**

A taller, more upright version of his monster appeared, brandishing a large rune covered staff. The aura had gotten significantly bigger.

Atk: 1900

Def: 2100

I set a card and end my turn.

Jaden frowned. "You're up to something."

He had to be. Why else wouldn't he attack? Jaden shook his head, and drew.

CORRECT! I activate ring of destruction! On my druid! You take 1900 damage. And due to the effect of my Voodoo doll, you take another 1900! Game over, Jaden!

SoD: 3600

Jaden: 0

The SoD's laughter rang through the school grounds as Jaden's cards dropped from his hands, and the girl who had once served the SoD screamed.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

_Okay, filler done. I'll do the real story soon, I promise. But as far as I'm concerned, this is important to the story. Review please!_

_**Oh, and I do not own Yugioh GX or any copyrighted/trademarked material in these stories. If I did, this would be an arc in the show by now. Even though it's moved onto 5ds.**_


	6. Notice

My apologies to all who actually followed this story, but it's been a long time and I've lost focus on where it was going, as well as having gone far enough off yugioh I wouldn't be able to do the story well, so it's highly unlikely this will ever be finished.

As such, consider this story canceled. I'm back to writing now, but don't see finish for this in sight

Sorry :/

~Sonarr


End file.
